Elise
Elise is a major playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. The youngest of the Nohrian royal siblings, Elise commands the loyalty of Arthur and Effie as her personal retainers. Personality The youngest of the Nohrian siblings, Elise's personality is defined by a pronounced lack of jadedness or cynicism, and is instead imbued with traits that are common to a child: juvenile, innocent and pure. Tenderly loving her siblings, she does not hesitate to be generous in her displays of affection for them, which is particularly pronounced in her treatment of Corrin; right when she is first introduced in Chapter 1, she hurls herself into their arms and tightly embraces them in response to their professing their love for her. Yet another example illustrating this fact is that of her choice to dye specific strands of her hair purple in order to match the hair color sported by Camilla. Elise became extremely close to Corrin despite the fact that they are an adopted sibling, and she truly sees Corrin as an integral part of the family. Her love for her family is also strong as in Birthright, she attempts to talk Xander out of fighting Corrin, but when he refuses to listen to reason, she makes a selfless act in the process, at the cost of her life. Despite her childish antics, Elise is known to be immensely astute in her observations of the situations that she finds herself involved in, adeptly adjusting her behavior to suit the occasion. Despite her often childish mannerisms and behaviors, Elise has demonstrated herself to be strongly selfless and courageous in the face of danger. She expresses her kindness to everyone, including enemies. This is shown in Conquest where she finds common ground with Sakura and tries to cheer her up, and in a support with Xander, where she heals pirates that had been captured when they raided a port town. She is also one of few female characters in S supports who consistently and proactively ask for her love interest's hand in marriage. Elise was deeply hurt by her mother's lack of love for her as she, like Garon's other concubines, merely sired Elise as a means to gain favor with him. Elise sadly recalled that even in her mother's final moments, her mother only called out for Garon, even though Elise was standing next to her. She did, however, receive much love from her wet nurse Cassita, forming a long lasting bond akin to a real mother and child. Like all of her half-siblings, Elise despises all of her father's retainers Iago, Hans and Zola. When Iago attempts to kill Corrin for sparing Hinoka, Elise steps in and, along with the Nohrian royals, stands up to him by vows to kill Iago and be rid of him for his cruel, disgraceful, and cowardly ways, and for being mean and attempting to kill Corrin many times and becomes grateful when Leo executes Iago, knowing he will not harm Corrin any longer. Unlike her half-siblings, Elise doesn't know much about Azura when she was born. She learned from many Nohrian residents that Azura was the princess of Nohr which makes her as Elise's elder step-sister and encourage her to play around with her. In her support with Azura, she tries to get close to her, only for Azura to turn her down, which causes Elise to push her to play with her, in which she accidentally mentions Sakura, causing Elise to be sad and mad at her, thinking she prefers Sakura as her sister over her and Azura attempts to fix this, knowing that she didn't mean to hurt her feelings. They make amends later when Azura gives her the kimono Mikoto gave her before her death. Through her supports with Sakura, it is revealed that Elise is proficient at playing the violin, a fact that later sees the pair strengthening their friendship by performing duets alongside Sakura's koto. She Played Giddy Elephant in Azura (Dumbo) (1941) Voice Actors *Ayaka Suwa (Japanese) *Natalie Lander (English) Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters